Atonement
by youdon'twantotoknow
Summary: His Regrets Book 1: Before he leaves, Sasuke tells sakura his true feelings. 2.5 years later, Sasuke can't stop thinking about her, so he disguises himself and goes to Konoha. Sakura appears to hate him, but does she really? Sasusaku/ some other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, don't hate me! That was a preview. **

**Rated M for violence, Lemon, language, weird author's comments and an author with anger issues.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ydwtk**

Atonement

Chapter 1: Damn Deliriousness or Sasuke's True Feelings?

Sakura sat quietly on a chair in the hospital room. Her short pink hair couldn't hide the tears that rolled freely from her face. On the hospital bed laid her beloved Uchiha Sasuke. To other girls, it seemed like just a crush, they only liked him for his looks, but Sakura loved him for every aspect of his being. Sasuke had been in a coma for a long time, since his brother Itachi had put him that way. Naruto had set out with some one to get help for Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi, their sensei.

"Sakura-chan! We're back!" screamed her blonde teammate, Uzamaki Naruto. He and another woman walked into the room. Naruto's signature grin seemed to cheer her up, but she continued crying. "Its okay, Sakura-chan, Tsunade baa-chan is gonna cure Sasuke-teme, bushy brows, and Kakashi-sensei!"

The tall blonde woman who had been accompanying Naruto walked over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his forehead. Her hand glowed with green chakra, and everyone held there breath.

Once her hand stopped glowing and she removed it from his forehead, Sasuke's eyes half opened. He sat up and immediately was almost tackled by Sakura. "Sasuke-kun!" She cried and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke, still delirious from the coma, wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the embrace. "Sakura… Sakura-chan," he mumbled. Sakura was the only person who heard it, and she froze. Sasuke opened his eyes fully and stared at Naruto. "Oi, dobe, how's Kakashi?"

"Oh, that's right. Come on, Tsunade baa-chan, we gotta heal Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said and led the blonde woman out of the room.

Sakura recovered from the initial shock and got off Sasuke's bed. His hand grasped hers before she could sit back down. He pulled hard and she fell on the bed, her head and torso fell on Sasuke's lap.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. You have always stayed by my side. During the Chuunin exams, Lee told me about how you fought to protect me and Naruto, and that is the side of you that… that I like. True, the fangirl side of you is annoying, and I really hate it, but you… you are the only person that I ever… felt anything for, since 'it' happened." He said, stroking her cheek. _That face._

**What the hell is wrong with you?** Screamed Sasuke's inner personality.** She's just a girl. It sounds like your saying you love her! **

_I do not love her!_ Sasuke protested. Sakura was blushing madly right now._ But she is pretty cute._

**What the hell are you doing? You're **_**stroking**_** her cheek like you just fucked her?**

_Good idea._

**See! You **_**do**_** love her!**

_I DON'T LOVE HER!_

**Hopeless.**

_What, now you're becoming the lovesick moron?_ No answer. Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she sat up. Sasuke slid over to make room for her to sit next to him. Sakura blushed even more.

"I really should be getting home, Sasuke-kun, its getting late."

Sasuke frowned. "Its only 5:00, you can stay for a little while."

"Okay, but only for a little while." She said, and eagerly jumped on the bed, cuddling close to him.

_Not exactly what I meant, but I… I like it._ Thought Sasuke, smiling inwardly. Sakura moved even closer and wrapped her arms around him. He again returned the embrace.

About half an hour later, Sakura had fallen completely asleep, and Sasuke was almost asleep as well.

Naruto ran in and froze in shock when he saw Sakura asleep in Sasuke's arms.

"Be quiet dobe, Sakura is sleeping," Sasuke whispered with an edge of annoyance to his tone.

"Um, the nurse said you were free to go, that's all." Said Naruto and then he left.

**Good job boy, you lost the girl who you care for most to your rival. Demon or not, I do know something of your courtship rituals. Ahhg, your so hopeless.** Growled the kyuubi. The fox had given up its attempts at freedom, and acted sort of as a conscience for the boy.

Sakura yawned and opened her eyes. She was in her own bed, and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. She sighed when she saw a note on her nightstand.

_Sakura-chan_

_ I was let out of the hospital a little while after your fell asleep. I brought you home and received a harsh scolding from your father._

_I would like to go somewhere with you sometime, we can talk about it tomorrow._

_Thanks,_

_Sasuke_

**Sasuke-kun asked us out!!!!** Screamed inner Sakura.

_Yeah…_

**Cheer up girl, you just got asked out by UCHIHA SASUKE!**

"You're right." Said Sakura aloud. She got up and walked downstairs cheerfully.

"I tell you, that damn Uchiha is trouble. He's just like his goddamn brother." Sakura heard her father say.

"Itachi murdered his entire clan, save Sasuke, and he never did a kind thing in his life. Sasuke has saved Sakura's life multiple times, and now he carried her home. He is in no way like his brother." Her mother defended.

"Just you wait woman," spat her father "He'll leave the village, and when he does, he will break Sakura's heart."

Sakura stormed through the kitchen and out the door, into the rain.

_Sasuke-kun would never abandon me! _She screamed at herself. She walked down the streets and she wound up at Sasuke's house.

Sakura was shivering, and the rain was starting to make her freeze. She knocked on Sasuke's door, and Sasuke immediately answered it.

"Sakura-chan, get inside, quickly." He snapped and brought her inside. He closed the door and placed some warming chakra in his hands. He grasped her hands and brought her to a chair.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm soaking wet."

"It'll dry. Here, you stay here and I'll get you some clothes"

He wrapped a blanket around her and ran off.

Sasuke panicked, he didn't have any girl clothes. Sahi! His cousin's clothes would fit her well. He ran across the street to where Sahi used to live. He grabbed a black sleeveless shirt, some underwear, and some black biker shorts. He ran back to the house, making sure to keep them dry, and gave the clothes to Sakura.

"You can change in here; I'll make you some tea. Don't worry, I won't peek" he said reassuringly.

"Okay." Sakura said. Sasuke turned and left for the kitchen.

Sakura was embarrassed to have Sasuke in a room with an open door looking into the one she changed.

_It's probably so he can get here quickly if something goes wrong._ She concluded, and started undressing.

In the other room, Sasuke couldn't resist looking out of the corner of his eye.

In a few minutes, the tea was done, and he brought it in.

"Tea's done," Sasuke said, and it startled Sakura. She had only just finished putting her bra on, and she was working on her shirt. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." Sakura said, putting on the shirt. The clothes fit surprisingly well. Sasuke put the tea down and sat on the couch. Sakura poured her cup of tea and sat down by Sasuke." You know, I am still a little cold."

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply, and Sakura leaned up against him, putting her feat on the couch and her head in Sasuke's lap. She put her tea down and closed her eyes. She didn't even notice Sasuke move. She opened her eyes to find herself in between Sasuke's legs. (A/n NO LEMON, at least, not yet **author thinks dirty thoughts**) she tilted her head back and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Anyhow, what do you say, about the… date?"

"Of course!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I-" she was interrupted by a loud pounding on Sasuke's door.

"TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the annoying yell of their blonde teammate. "OPEN UP TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke groaned and went to get the door.

"What the hell do you want? It's almost 8 at night."

"Sakura-chan ran away or, something like that. Anyhow, Ino and the others are organizing a search party."

"No she didn't, she's with me." Sasuke replied, glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh, then, lets get her home," said Naruto, looking over Sasuke's shoulder

"Why did she leave in the first place?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"My dad was saying you... were just like your brother." Sakura said, coming up and grabbing Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke scowled. To most people, it would seem Sasuke was annoyed, but to team 7, he was fuming. They all knew the hatred Sasuke that fostered for his brother, and being compared to him was the worst thing one could say. Sakura's parents weren't shinobi, and Sasuke knew _exactl_y how to torture non-shinobi. Sasuke picked up an umbrella. "Sakura, I'll take you home." He placed the umbrella over Sakura's head and walked her to her house.

**So, come on, click the little button at the bottom of your screen, you know you want to.**

**Tell me what you think! This is my first story, so please, NO FLAMES. Please? **

**Ydwtk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go; I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is REALLY short, but bare with me, I am updating 3 times today, am I not (yes, you're getting another chapter, which is a little longer.)**

**Thank you MewIchigo24 for my first reveiw, and i am glad you liked it!**

**Here we go!**

**Ydwtk**

Chapter 2

The Line is crossed

"Sakura! Get out of those slut clothes!" barked Sakura's father once they reached her house. "And you get out of here. If you ever touch Sakura again, I'll have you arrested for sexual assault!"

Sakura ran up stairs, sobbing. "Look what you've done, Uchiha. Again, you make my daughter cry. You're a disgrace to your pathetic excuse for a clan-"

Mr. Haruno crossed the line. In a moment, Sasuke was in front of him, a kunai at the older man's throat. "Now, what were you about to say?"

"I dare you to kill me. Come one, slice my throat. And then, everyone will see what you, and all of your pathetic clan, are: murderers. Cold blooded killers." Sasuke's other hand lit up in fire and he rammed it into Mr. Haruno's face. The man roared in pain as the flames engulfed his head, turning from orange-red to deep purple. Sasuke tossed him aside, and he flew through the wall, into the other room and trough the window. Te flames died down, and Sasuke left the building. Mrs. Haruno stood in the kitchen, trembling with fear.

(A/n Sasuke is so evil. It's just because I make him that way, and that it sort of reminds me of when someone insulted my family… lets just say, that person is going through a lot of trauma. I WANT TSUKUYOMI!!!!!!!)

Sasuke sat up in his bed, annoyed at his alarm. Well, Naruto was his alarm. His blonde haired teammate was pounding on the door screaming something about him being late.

Sasuke hadn't changed out of his clothes from last night, nor had he eaten dinner. He took off his black shirt and shorts and put on his normal cream colored shorts and blue shirt. He went downstairs and grabbed a couple of tomatoes as his breakfast.

He took a bite of one and opened the door.

"What do you want dobe?" he grunted.

"Tsunade baa-chan wants to see you."

Sasuke grunted and began the long walk to the Hokage building.

15minuteslater, Sasuke arrived at the Hokage's office.

"You're late, Uchiha." Said Tsunade. There were two chairs in front of her desk. Only one was occupied. Sasuke took the other, and didn't bother to look over to see who the other was, he already knew. "You are suspected of assaulting and permanently scarring Mr. Haruno last night at approximately 8 PM. Lets get this over with. Did you do it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Did the cry-baby-pathetic-excuse-for-a-man not tell you?"

"Enough with the names, Uchiha."

"He insulted my clan, and stereotyped me, thinking just because of what Itachi did that the entire clan must be the same!"

"I did no such thing." protested Mr. Haruno.

"Then what motive did I have for attacking you."

"You're an Uchiha, that's what you do. You think your all high and mighty, and then you think because of that, you can kill whoever you want."

"See?"

"Enough. I judge Uchiha Sasuke's actions" said Tsunade "excusable."

"What? This is unacceptable!" yelled Mr. Haruno.

"You insulted one of the greatest clans in the leaf village's history, and although Sasuke's actions were not what I would have chosen to do, and be glad that it wasn't me, he had all rights to defend his clan's honor. If it were me, you would be dead, but you would have died a woman. If anyone is the criminal here, it's _you_!" Tsunade yelled pointing her finger at Mr. Haruno. Sasuke smirked.

"Me? I am the victim!"

"What you said could be considered treason!"(A/n it could) "You are lucky I don't execute you now!"

At that, Mr. Haruno trembled in fear.

"Leave, Uchiha." Snarled Tsunade.

Sasuke complied, smirking the entire time.

**I know, it was short. I like the prospect of an evil Sasuke.**

**R&R!**

**Ydwtk**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chappie for today, so enjoy! As a note, I will normally update on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. I may update on 9/13 because its Yaum Kapor (sp? No offense) I will normally update late in the day on Friday if I update on Friday, but on the week end, I will update anytime, so if you like this story, then look after 8 or 9 on Sunday. If it's not up then I have a legitimate excuse, although I will earlier update if I know I will have updated earlier.**

**It's only a little longer, but in the future, bear with me. There will be some long chapters.**

**Enjoy**

**Ydwtk**

Chapter 3

Betrayal: Sasuke's true feelings

(A/ n. time skip until when Sasuke leaves. Everything is the same as in series.)

Sasuke walked down the stone path, committing each step to memory. _This may be the last time I ever set foot in this village._ He thought.

He heard a rustling in the bushes, and Sakura emerged onto the path.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered. Tears rolled freely down her face "Why do you have to go?"

"Sakura-chan. My life is one you will never understand. I am destined for, no, doomed to do two things. To kill Itachi, and restore my clan. To do that, I need power. I… I can't get power here. Besides, if Itachi were to discover how I feel about you, then he might kill you, or worse."

"Then take me with you! If you do than you can protect me."

"If I take you with me than I am making you a target. I-I never want to put you in danger."

"Why?" Sakura cried.

"It's because I love you more than anything (a/n: now it's Sasuke who says it. It's my fanfic!) And I will do anything to protect you."

Sakura was taken aback by this statement. Sasuke continued walking until they were face to face. "Sasuke-kun… I… love… you."

Sakura opened her mouth, but was stopped by Sasuke. He claimed her lips with his own, and wrapped his arms around her. His tongue darted into her mouth and tangled with hers.

Sakura felt the love in this kiss. She lightheaded. So did Sasuke. It felt so… right. She fainted from the feeling, and Sasuke placed her on a bench.

And Sasuke left her like that. "Sakura, I will return to you. Not this village, not to my home, but to you, and to you only. I swear this."

(After time skip)

"What's wrong, my dear Sasuke-kun" hissed Orochimaru. "You aren't focused on your training. If you are not focused, then how will you ever defeat Itachi?"

Sasuke was indeed distracted. The fact that for the past 2 and a half years he could barely think of anything other than _**Haruno**_ _**Sakura**_. _Uchiha Sakura sounds much better._ He would often think to himself.

"Tsk, he's still in love with that Haruno girl." Smirked Kabuto. In a flash, his neck was slashed open by Sasuke's kusanagi blade. Thanks to the sound nin's regenerative ability, he survived.

"You have 3 weeks to get over your obsession with her, Sasuke-kun. 3 weeks to do what ever you want. Call it a vacation." Hissed Orochimaru.

Sasuke went back to his room and began packing. 3 weeks of peace. 3 weeks away from the snake.

He then thought how Sakura might react to seeing him. Henge wouldn't work. He morphed his hair so that it was longer, and went into a mullet at the back. He slightly morphed his head so that it would resemble his face, but it wouldn't look exactly like it. He grabbed a pair of amber contact lenses out of the drawer he used for disguises. Not Orochimaru amber, his were more gold. More like Tsunade amber. He put fake skin over his curse mark and then went to work on his clothes. He grabbed a shirt like the one he had, with out the insignia, and then black pants. He tied his ninja equipment to his pants and kusanagi to a leather strap that went over his chest and left the sword on his back (A/n: like ANBU). He liked the breeze against his chest, so he left the shirt not tucked in, and he dropped the burnable purple robe belt.

"Now for a name. Okora Tosuke. Perfect. That'll remind her of me." He smirked, and he disappeared, reappearing at leaf's gate. The guards reached for their weapons.

"Name?" one of them said.

"Okora Tosuke."

"Village?"

"None"

"Are you rouge?"

"No. Don't have a hidden village, never will. I am here on vacation. I live in a small town outside of a hidden village far from here."

"What's it called?"

"It has no name."

"Report to the hospital. All shinobi entering the village must receive a medical examination upon arrival." Tosuke stiffened.

"Hn." Tosuke grunted.

"I warn you about one syllable answers like hn and aa. A lot of people are not fond of that tone."

"Because of the Uchihas?"

The guards narrowed their eyes. "How the hell do you know about that?"

"Personal acquaintance." Tosuke smirked.

"Screw the hospital; you go straight to the Hokage's office." The ninja's lunged at him and grabbed his arms, and they poofed to the Hokage's office.

**Do you like it? There is a button that is screaming for attention. You may notice that I put my little sister's comments throughout this story, that's because I value her comments, and sometimes they are hysterical. I may edit some because they aren't appropriate for even M rated stories. Its scary, I know.**

**Press the button!**

**Ydwtk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I decided to update some more today. I figured that I had nothing else to do.**

**Since chapter 2 is being pissy, I would like to publicly thank MewIchigo24 for being my first reviewer ever! **

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

**Ydwtk**

Chapter 4

Ruse accepted: Tosuke and Naruto plot.

Three figures sat in the office. Inside Tosuke's mind, Sasuke was shocked when he saw pink, blonde, and silver hair.

"Hokage-sama, this boy knows something of the Uchiha."

The other three members of team seven whirled to face him. "Which one?" said Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama is who he is referring to. Now, I have a rather uncomfortable itch, so if you excuse me" Tosuke flicked his wrists and sent the guards flying. He scratched his head and sighed in relief.

"Sasuke-_sama_?" said Sakura incredulously. "Since when is that cold hearted bastard deserving of anyone's respect."

"I owe everything to Sasuke-sama, so don't insult him. Anyhow, I am Okora Tosuke. I take it by the pink hair, you are Haruno Sakura?" _since when has Sakura-chan become so cold? Or hot, no damn straight __**SEXY!?**__ Those curves, those…_ Sasuke felt himself become hard, and he stiffened. _Thank god for baggy pants._

"What's it to you?"

"He often spoke of you."

"Tell him, if you ever see him again, to shove it up his ass." Sakura snapped.

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto. "Anyhow, Tosuke-san, how did you know Sasuke?"

"Me and my family used to be apart of sound. Then, a rival clan decided we had grown too powerful and allied with other clans to bring us down. We were on the verge of being crushed when he saved me and my little sister. He single-handedly drove them back. He gave me this sword and said to protect my little sister with my life. I failed in that and she died of sickness. So, I left the village, wandered the world, and came here."

_Nice, sounds like… total BULLSHIT!_

"Sounds like bullshit to me" grunted Sakura.

"This sword is his, even if I can't prove it."

"Kakashi-sensei, bring Pakkun here. He can prove it." Said Naruto

"Pakkun?" said Tosuke. Inside, Sasuke knew that Pakkun sniffed the sword, he would smell Sasuke's scent on everything, and he would be busted.

"He is one of my tracking dogs." Explained Kakashi.

"I'm allergic to dogs." Tosuke blurted out.

"Okay, gimme the sword." Said Kakashi. Sasuke drew the blade and handed it to Kakashi, hilt first. Kakashi grabbed it, bit his thumb, and formed several seals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu" he placed his hand on the ground and in a puff of smoke a small dog appeared.

"Yo."

"Pakkun, is this Sasuke's?"

"Yep. It's undisputedly his. Now, can I go, I have to... um do stuff?" Pakkun disappeared.

Tsunade had been uncharacteristically quiet through this ordeal. This was team 7's problem, not hers.

"Do you know where he is?" said Naruto, grabbing the edge of his chair.

"Maybe" Tosuke smirked.

Sakura froze at that smirk._ So much like Sasuke._

"Give us a straight answer, Okora" growled Sakura.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. "Just like I'll do to Sasuke when I find him."

"To tell you the truth, I might know where he is. But right now I am on vacation, and I'm not doing anything until after then." Tosuke smirked, but on the inside, he was really hurt. "Anyhow, I am going out for some ramen."

Tosuke grabbed and holstered his sword, turned, and left.

"I'm coming with you!" yelled Naruto. Once they were out on the street, Naruto started laughing. "Finally someone who I can eat ramen with, and not have to pay for both!"

"My little sister loved ramen." Tosuke muttered, sounding sad.

"Oh, sorry."

"So do you know any good ramen bars?"

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed on about ramen endlessly. When they finally reached Ichiraku's, Tosuke, curious about how the blonde had progressed, cut him off.

"So, how's your social life?"

"I just got back from training with ero-sennin, so I haven't had a lot of time to spend with anyone. Why do you ask?"

"I was going to try and be nicer to Sakura, since we kind of got off on the wrong foot. And also, she's really cute." Sasuke forced a blush onto his face. _Gotta make this look real. _He thought.

"I think the reason she doesn't like you is you remind her of the teme."

Tosuke winced visibly at the name teme.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, the last time I called Sasuke-sama that he beat the living hell out of me." _Smooth._ He thought sarcastically.

Naruto's face lit up. "I got an idea. Maybe if we get you and Sakura-chan together, she'll be able to forgive Sasuke-teme!"

_For once, the dobe has an idea, and it's a good one, _Sasuke thought, shocked. Tosuke smiled on the outside" Thanks, Naruto-san! Do you really think it'll work?"

"Course it will!"

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I know, Naruto is so sinister. Wait, since when did he get smart? And for those who are wondering, Naruto and Sakura took the test with Kakashi .**

**R&R**

**Ydwtk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yallo! (Not the color, I say yallo like hello.)**

**I got nothing to say, so enjoy! We are almost halfway through the story (I know, its only 11 chapters, but there IS a sequel. A weird sequel, but a sequel nonetheless.)**

**Ydwtk**

Chapter 5

Shocking!

Tosuke smirked when he reminded himself of the plan that he and Naruto had come up with. Apparently, spending 2 and a half years with this "ero-sennin" did something of use after all.

He walked into the clearing where Naruto and Sakura were training. He lurched to the side and barely avoided a boulder thrown this way. Three more followed. Tosuke flipped out his sword and cut them in two with ease.

"Sorry, Tosuke-teme. I guess Sakura-chan didn't see you." Naruto called. Tosuke winced at the name that Naruto had decided they use at the night before.

"No, Naruto, I saw him. I was aiming for him," snarled Sakura, in a worse mood than the day before. Tosuke saw a gash on her side and in a moment was by her side, approximately 200 yards away from where he started stood a moment before. "Here, Sakura-san let me heal that." His hand glowed green and he silently thanked Kabuto for teaching him the healing ninjutsu.

"Get away from me!" she slapped his hand away and scowled furiously at him. "I don't need your help."

"What is wrong with you?!" he snapped. "I try to be nice, and then you reject me. Uch- Okoras don't take well to rejection."

"Were you about to say Uchiha?"

"NO! I was not going to say that!" said Tosuke defensively.

Sakura laughed at this. "Yes you were. But what puzzles me is why?"

"I said Okora, not Uchiha! Hmph, looks like Naruto-san was wrong. You are still obsessed over him."

"I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura raised hr fist and swung at him with blinding speed. Tosuke ducked and then back flipped to avoid the sweeping kick. But then Sakura did something unexpected, she head butted him. Tosuke flew half way across the clearing, and her last words before she left were "I am DONE with Sasuke. That clod hearted asshole can shove any thoughts of me being nice to him up his ass."

"If Sasuke was standing right in front of you, would you be so quick to say that?"

Sakura left the question unanswered, and disappeared.

Later that night, Naruto paced in front of his door. He had invited Tosuke and Sakura over since the plan had gone awry earlier that day. Neither of them knew the other was coming, and Naruto really hoped that he could pull this off. He invited Ino and Hinata to try and keep the tensions down.

There was a knock on the door and Naruto answered it immediately. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura stood in the door, all of them smiling.

"Come on in, I bought enough snacks for all of us. Oh, and there is someone else I invited, if you don't mind."

The girls walked in and started getting comfortable. Naruto was about to shut the door when something stopped him.

"Oi, are you going to let me in or not." Said a masculine voice. Tosuke stood there, in more casual clothes than the day before. He wore a plain white button down with black jeans.

Ino blushed when she saw the mysterious stranger._ He's hot, no, he's damn sexy!_

"Hey, forehead. Check out Naruto's friend." She whispered to her pink haired friend.

"So?"

"He's hot!"

"And as much of a jerk as Sasuke." Sakura snorted.

"You know him?"

"Not going into it." Sakura snorted again.

"Come on, forehead, stop being so grumpy. It's a party!"

"No."

_Come to think of it, he does look like Sasuke. Maybe that's why she's so upset._ "Well, I don't care what you say. _I_ am going to have some fun." Ino pouted. She got up and went over to talk with Tosuke, who was engaged in a conversation with a laughing Naruto. In a moment, Ino was laughing hysterically as well.

Tosuke broke off the group and walked over to the small table Naruto had set up for chips and drinks. Ino soon followed and Sakura laughed at what she started doing.

She was using her ninja training in seduction to _flirt_ with Tosuke. And to her surprise, Tosuke flirted back.

Hinata was engaging in a conversation with Naruto, and Sakura was watching TV.

She moved over as Ino plopped down on the couch, and was followed by Tosuke, who was carrying their drinks balanced on one arm while he carried a very large plate full of snacks._ Is he going to eat all of that? That's as much as Chouji would eat._

Tosuke slung an arm around Ino and pulled her close. Just like how Sasuke did to her. Sakura wanted to slap him for that, but restrained herself. Ino groaned and Tosuke gave her a chip,

"Oi, teme, how bout some DDR!" Screamed Naruto and pulled out his DDR from under the couch.

"You're on," grinned Tosuke and ran over to play. He was pretty good at it too.

**He's like the perfect mix between Naruto and Sasuke-kun,** sighed Inner Sakura, hearts in her eyes. ** He's nice and fun and uses complete sentences. He cares about others. He doesn't give a shit about revenge. Not to mention him his soooooooooooo sexy. Let's make him **_**ours**_

_No._ snarled Sakura. _Something's not right with him. It's the fact that he's _too_ perfect._

**There has got to be **_**something **_**wrong with him. I mean, think about yesterday. When he told his story about how he got here, he sounded so sad. He probably feels guilty about letting his clan down, and letting his sister die. Just like Sasuke-kun!**

_That's it!_ Sakura got up and looked at Tosuke. "Can you come with me for a minute?"

"Sure, Sakura-san." Tosuke moved to leave but Ino grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the couch. She shot Sakura a look of "he's mine, back off".

Tosuke kissed her cheek and smiled affectionately. "I'll be right back, Ino-chan."

Ino blushed madly as Tosuke got up and left with Sakura. They traveled down a hall and disappeared into Naruto's bedroom. _She knows this place well. Why was she here?_ Sasuke wondered, a bit jealous. He would never admit it though.

"What's up Sakura-san?" said Tosuke cheerfully.

"Cut the bullshit. Now." Sakura snapped.

"What are you talking about, Sakura-san" Sasuke was very impressed, and slightly amused. It had taken her this long to figure him out. He was impressed.

"What happened to Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura smirked as his form returned to normal. "So you figured me out. It's good to see you, Sakura-chan. I've missed you." He said and the fake skin and contact lenses burned up.

"That's your fault, Sasuke." Her voice was cold, but Sasuke could read her like an open book, she was truly glad to see him.

"What happened to Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura-chan?"

"You've no idea what the fuck you put me through!" Sakura cried. She felt her self in Sasuke's warm embrace, crying against his chest.

_Damn it, I promised myself I wouldn't cry!_

"I may not know a lot about you over the past two years, but I learned a lot about your history. And Naruto's too. I think you both would love to be… 'enlightened' by your heritage." Had she looked up she would have seen Sasuke's wicked smirk.

"There is nothing special about my family." Sakura was shocked. What did he know?

"Not your foster parents, your real parents. Your mother died during childbirth, and well, your father you already know very well." Sasuke chuckled. "You ever wonder where you got your pink hair. It was a mix; I guess your uncle's red hair and your father's silver hair."

Sakura fell to here knees. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke let out a small chuckle. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall. Not forcefully, he never wanted to hurt her. His lips came crashing down on her and his rough hands explored the curves of her form. His tongue prodded her mouth for entrance, and when she didn't allow him he backed off.

Then they noticed that the rest of the party goers were standing in the door. Ino's mouth was agape, so was Hinata's. Naruto was furious. His eyes turned red and his teeth grew into fangs. "SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Such unfitting behavior for someone like you." Sasuke smirked an 'I know something that you don't,' look.

"What do you mean someone like me?" Naruto snarled.

"You don't know? Guess nobody ever told you, Kazenami." Sasuke spat out the last name, and everyone froze.

"That's right, Naruto. You are the son of the Yondaime Hokage. The village _lied_ to both of you. I could understand why they would lie to you, but not to Sakura. You would have driven the name of the Yondaime through the mud! I don't understand why they would keep Sakura's parentage a secret. .

Ino ran over to comfort her sobbing friend, while Hinata went to comfort a shocked Naruto.

"I guess this is good bye, Naruto and to you, Sakura, it has been nice to see you. Oh, and you too Ino." And with that, Sasuke walked out of the room. He placed a small kiss on Sakura's forehead before leaving. Ino shed some tears of her own.

_Tosuke-kun is really Sasuke, and Sasuke used me. HE USED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"He is dead," Sakura growled. She pushed her way past Ino and ran out of the apartment.

_Who does she mean? _Ino thought, but she was too distraught to care. Shikamaru, who lived down the hall, ran into the room.

"Nani? What happened?" he said. He saw Ino crying on the floor and he went over to comfort her. Naruto was out the door an instant afterwards. "Ino… I'll take you home."

"Thank you." Ino whimpered. Then she did something unexpected. She kissed him straight on the lips.

_This is better than sleeping…_ Shikamaru thought. He wrapped his arms around her and let her break the kiss. "Come on, let's clean up your tears, Inoichi will kill me if he sees you crying."

"Shika-kun, can I stay with you, I don't want to be alone."

_Am I just the rebound guy or does she actually like me? Ho well, this'll save me the trouble of trying to tell her my feelings. Which means Chouji will want my ass, and so will Inoichi. Ah well, women __**are**__ troublesome, but damn straight sexy._ He thought. He nodded. "Sure, whatever you want, Ino-chan."

_He likes me!_ Ino screamed inwardly.

She ran down the street, and she found Kakashi walking down a crowded road, reading his dirty porn book. She followed him down a bunch of side streets and she found herself at the memorial stone.

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Her ex-sensei had put away the book and was staring at the memorial stone, ignoring her completely.

Sakura stomped over and stood between him and the stone.

"Oh, Sakura, nice to see you."

"Stop bullshitting me!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. Why did you abandon me?"

"So you figured it out." Sighed Kakashi.

"No thanks to you."

"Sakura, I'm sorry! Let me explain!" but Sakura was already gone.

Tsunade groaned as she heard thumping up the stairs towards her office. _What does Naruto want at this hour?_

The door flew open, and said jinchuuriki stomped up to her desk.

"You knew!" he yelled.

"Knew what?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"My name isn't Uzamaki, its Kazenami!"

Tsunade nearly fell out of her chair. "How in the hell did you know?"

"Why do you care? You lied to me! Why didn't you tell me! And what about Sakura, why did you keep her parentage from her?"

"Who is this coming from? No one except for Kakashi and me know about Sakura, and no one knew about you. We gave you your mother's name to cut off all suspicion of you being Minato's son! Tell me!"

"It came from the only person who I can still even partially consider to be my family." Naruto said, and left.

**I do believe that that was my longest chapter yet. Sasuke is a cruel bastard, I know. I needed something to kill the time, as I had run out of ideas, and this worked. I had just read the manga chapter when Tsunade and Jiriya talk about Naruto's parentage, and it just felt like something evil. I realize now that Rin (Sakura's mother in my story, also Kakashi's teammate has brown hair. I realize this after writing the chapter.) Also, what I mentioned by mixing hair color is called incomplete dominance. Look it up in a biology textbook. **

**R&R**

**Ydwtk**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: small-interrupted Lemon in the beginning of the chappie!**

**I don't know why, but chapter 2 started being nice after I uploaded 5, so I thanked MewIchigo24 twice. I am sure that no one minds (this is why I said don't hate me.) **

**Enjoy the chappie!**

**Ydwtk**

Chapter 6

Discovered!

Sakura sat on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. "DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"Who are you talking to, Sakura-chan?" came Sasuke's smooth voice. She looked up to find that he was sitting on the edge of her bed. There was something in his eyes. Love? Lust? Compassion? Care?

He reached over with a rough hand and cupped her cheek.

"Why are you here? Why now?"

"You were disturbing my training. Everything reminded me of you. The mere thought of you made me want to come running. The snake noticed this and sent me here for a few weeks to … rid myself of my thoughts of you. You know I could never do that, but I needed to see you. I-"

He was cut off by Sakura tackling him, sending them crashing to the bed. Sakura kissed him fiercely, and their tongues battled for dominance. Sasuke rolled over on top and unzipped shirt, shrugging off his own shirt at the same time. His lips trailed down her neck, to her ample breasts. He undid her bra and gently massaged her breasts.

Sakura moaned in pure ecstasy. _This feels soooooooooooo good!_

**Agreed! **Said her inner. ** Who knew Sasuke-kun could be so gentle.**

"Ooh, Sasuke-kun." She moaned.

That was the final straw, Sasuke couldn't wait any longer. He reached down and pulled off her shorts and mini skirt. Sakura put her hands on Sasuke's pants while Sasuke began kissing her again. Then, the door opened.

"RAPIST!!!!!!" screamed Mr. Haruno. Both of them were glad that it was dark, even with the small amount of light passing through the door, because neither of them wanted the other to see their huge blush.

Mr. Haruno ran at Sasuke, still not knowing the identity of his daughter's alleged rapist. Before he was within 3 feet of the bed, he was on the floor, knocked down by a quick chop of Sasuke's hand.

"Never thought you'd see me again, did you?" He whispered in the man's ear.

Sasuke grabbed his shirt and left.

"I'll be back, I promise."

Sasuke yawned when he saw almost all of the ANBU black ops and jounin awaiting him, along with Tsunade, and the rookie 9 and Guy's team. The absence of Sakura was noticeable.

The ninja quickly surrounded him and Tsunade spoke up. "Uchiha Sasuke, you are charged with treason, and aiding a known criminal. Surrender now, or face the consequences."

"Try me."

Tsunade nodded to the ANBU captain and the jounin and ANBU started forming seals.

"Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu?" Sasuke muttered. His hands flashed with speed that even Kakashi's Sharingan couldn't read. "Suiton: Baku suishouha."

Nearly two hundred fireballs flew towards Sasuke, and the Uchiha smirked. He spat a great glob of water in a circle around him, which extinguished the fireballs.

The ninja threw any type of weapon they had and Sasuke smirked. " Raiton: Kaiten Tate. (Lightning style: rotation shield. a/n my own making. It sucks, I know)" Bolts of lightning appeared out the ground and formed a shield around him. The sphere expanded and the ninja were forced to jump back. "That all you got?"

The ninja charged in, attacking him in waves. The first 3 waves were jounin, and it took all of Sasuke's concentration without his Sharingan to repel them.

Then the ANBU charged in, swords drawn. Sasuke drew his own and activated his Sharingan. "Chidori Nagashi." A current of lightning extended from his blade, and everyone that got within 5 feet of him was electrocuted, and thrown back. Soon, they were all down and out.

Sasuke smirked. On the outside, he was calm, but he drained a lot of chakra on the ANBU.

Everyone just stood there, shocked. Only one person had the courage to face him.

"TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the kyuubi's chakra leaked out of Naruto, forming not one, but two tails. The jinchuuriki leapt at Sasuke, and attacked with his chakra arm, nearly decapitating Sasuke.

Sasuke leapt back, and let the cursed seal spread and went straight to level two. His shirt fell off and the wings appeared out of his back. Everyone except for Naruto was shocked.

But Sasuke didn't fight Naruto; he leapt up and flew away.

"I have no quarrel with you. Do not pursue me." He said as he left.

Sasuke arrived at sound, completely exhausted. He went straight to his room and fell asleep straight away.

The next morning he awoke to find his bed wet.

_Damn it. I swear, I will go back and finish what I started! Then I can stop wetting myself at night. I was only gone for 2 or 3 days, out of 21. I can always re-infiltrate the village and find her. Then I can stop these damn hormonal sex dreams!_ He thought, getting up. He put on his normal clothes, minus the robe belt and fabric. He used a simple leather belt to attach kusanagi to.

He walked out of his room and proceeded to the snake's room to tell him he was back.

"What do you mean he's back already?" he heard Orochimaru snarl from inside his room. "Well, its good enough. The attack preparations will move on ahead of schedule.

"What attack preparations?" Sasuke said, entering the room.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, how nice to see you," said Orochimaru. "I've never liked lying, so I'll tell you what I was talking about. We are going to attack the leaf village."

"What?" Sasuke's face betrayed none of the rage and worry that boiled inside.

"The village still hasn't recovered from my last attack, and while they are weak, sound is strong, and with you and myself, they stand no chance. The leaf village will fall!"

"I think Sasuke-kun has something on his mind, Orochimaru-sama." Said Kabuto.

"What about pre-attack sabotage. I know how to infiltrate the village, so I can go in and wreak all havoc inside the village. I'll disguise myself as an Akatsuki, so they'll blame them." _ Finally I have a CREDIBLE excuse, which Orochimaru should believe._

"Good, do it." Orochimaru smiled maliciously. _ He thinks like I do, but I sense some ulterior motive for him wanting to go back._ "Control your self, Sasuke-kun. Do not let the thoughts of your little pink-haired kunoichi cloud your focus."

Sasuke froze at the mention of Sakura. _How does he know?_ "Hn." Sasuke said, and he left. _Off to Konoha. Again._

**What is Sasuke really up to? NO I will not update anymore tonight, just to keep the suspense up.**

**I DARE you to guess! **

**I will answer any questions, so feel free to ask.**

**Ydwtk.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just **_**had **_**to update, sooner, I mean, the suspense was killing ME.**

**Another Lemon in this chappie. Sasuke seems OOC, but GO WITH IT! ITS MY FANFIC!!**

**Disc(I forgot the disc the last several chapters. Gomen Kishimoto-sama!) I DO NOT OWN Naruto! But if did… thinks dirty thoughts no one saw that, right?**

**Enjoy!**

**Ydwtk**

Chapter 7

He he he… Sasuke's dirty thoughts, of betrayal, and other things

As Sasuke raced through the trees, he thought of his plan._ Its risky, but worth it._

He arrived at the Konoha gates, and was surprised when he saw Sakura and _Neji _in a tree. They were talking, and laughing. Neji had his arm slung around Sakura's waist. _ She almost slept with me two days ago, and now she's with someone else!_

Sasuke walked into the clearing, and Sakura nearly fell from a tree when she saw him, but Neji caught her. The Hyuuga prodigy jumped down from the tree, carrying Sakura in his arms. He placed her down and glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke returned the glare tenfold.

"What do you want, traitor?" spat Neji.

"Relax" said Sasuke, waving his hand. "I'm not here to kill you. Although I could, I won't. I'm here to help you."

"Hostile or not, you are an s-ranked criminal, so as a jounin of the village hidden in the leaves, I have to take you in. come peacefully and your charge will be lessened."

_Jounin? I thought he'd be ANBU by now, but I guess the Hyuuga's bloodline is nowhere near the power of the Uchiha's._ Sasuke realized he had said this aloud, and he smirked. Neji growled.

The Hyuuga readied his stance and Sasuke yawned. " I need to see the Hokage, so I will go willingly." Neji relaxed and Sakura ran over, nearly tackling him.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said into his chest. She grasped his hand and gave a reassuring nod to Neji.

They poofed and were at the Hokage's office.

Tsunade looked up and groaned loudly. "Now what? I think we've seen enough of you for one week."

" You'll want to here what I have to say."

"Try me" Tsunade said in the same tone he had the night before.

" Let me put it in a language that Naruto would understand," he glanced over at a picture of Tsunade on the wall, and it turned into Naruto. "Orochimaru is going to attack."

"What?" exclaimed Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade all at once.

" He sent me here for "pre-attack sabotage". I am sure his objectives are simple. Kill you, kill Jiriya, and crush all resistance."

" Of course, so typical of him. You are free to move about, just to do not do anything to harm the village. Your punishment will be resolved once this crisis is resolved. In the meantime, Naruto, Sakura, find Kakashi and tell him about Sasuke. Sasuke, change so that you look like Tosuke. I doubt there is anyone in this village that doesn't hate you, other than your team. Naruto, Sakura, one of you must accompany Sasuke at all times. Never, not even for one second, let him out of your sight. But if I may ask, why are you here?"

" I am sick of putting up with that snake. He is a weak fool with delusions of grandeur. I could kill him myself, but that would prove nothing except for the obvious, I am strong and he is weak. Also, it will completely ruin your reputation" Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever. Now get out of my sight."

Tsunade waved her hand and Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him out of the office. Sasuke poofed into Tosuke, and they left the Hokage building.

"Lets settle this now. Naruto, while I work at the hospital, you will stay with Tosuke. If both of us are busy, we'll get Kakashi to do it. Tosuke, well, act like Tosuke. The only time you can release the jutsu is when you are far away from the village. Understood?"

Tosuke ginned and nodded. So did Naruto. "Sa-Tosuke come with me for now. You will need to stay overnight but just for tonight. I have to do an examination, to make sure you are in health. It will have to be late so no one sees you and I can get the blood results done without raising suspicion. I don't have to work at the hospital today, so you'll come with me. Naruto, go tell Kakashi-sensei but no one else. It would be better if we were to stay apart for now."

Sakura grabbed Tosuke's arm and led him down the streets. Girls and guys alike glared at them, and Sasuke knew why. He was appealing to the females and to see him being pulled away by another girl made them mad.

"HEY FOREHEAD! LET HIM GO!" that and other calls emitted from Tosuke's fast growing fan club, and Sakura found an angry mob after them soon. Sasuke groaned, and picked up Sakura. He jumped up onto a building and ran from roof to roof.

Sakura looked back and saw that some of the ninjas in his fan club were following them. She grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled herself up to kiss him.

"Now isn't the time Sakura-chan."

" Yeah, but it will demonstrate that you are taken and they will stop chasing us. If you don't want to, then jump down this next building and swing in through the top window. Its my room."

Tosuke did so, and they were in her room. Sakura closed the window and shut the curtain. She found herself up against the wall, and Sasuke was right in front of her, in his actual form. He kissed her fiercely.

_Ah, so he wants to pick up where we left off._ She let his tongue enter her mouth and he unzipped her top. His shirt came off, and then hers, and then her bra, and then her shorts and mini skirt. She slipped out of her shoes and slid her hands down his chest, brushing his hardened member. His hands picked her up by the ass and carried her over to the bed.

He kicked off his pants and belt and then almost literally tore her panties off with one hand and he massaged her breasts with the other.

Sakura moaned continually into his mouth, and she removed his boxers and massaged his member with both hands.

He groaned into her mouth, and he traced patterns in the area of her womanhood. He inserted one finger and began to pump it in and out, causing a series of moans from Sakura. He positioned himself and looked at her, slightly worried.

"Yes" Sakura said.

He thrust in, entering her. We felt her virgin wall break, and he was glad that he wasn't the only one who was a virgin, well, until tonight. Juices leaked out of her, and Sasuke let them cover his hands. He really didn't want evidence that he was here. He kissed her and she moaned in both sensual pleasure and pain. She arched her back and her nails dug into his skin, crying "Oh, Sasuke-kun!" into his mouth.

Several thrusts later, he spilled his seed into her. He left for one final time and fell onto the bed.

"I love you." Said Sakura

"I love you too." Said Sasuke.

"You know, we have to leave for the hospital in like, 4 hours. Have to get there before clinic hours are over, which is at 8. It's 3:30 now so yeah, 4 hours." Panted Sakura.

"Shall we?" Sasuke said, grinning mischievously.

Sakura purred and nodded.

(A/n: I am NOT going tow write 8 more lemons, so for you pervs out there, this is the only one, for now anyway. Lets just say they fucked 8 more times. No offense intended. [Ls/n:(little sister's note) you're a perv!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke-kun would never do that! A/n: this is coming from someone who wants to do that with him. Ls/n: no I don't! A/n whore. Ls/n: I will tell them all what happened last sat- **author clamps hand over little sister's mouth** a/n if you say anything about that to anyone, I will put your Christmas pictures up on the web! Ls/n meanie **goes and pouts in corner** a/n that actually happened. If you want to see the pictures, google Sammie's Christmas. If you can't find it, that means google deleted them because they made my sister look like a whore. She acts like one!)

Sakura continually groaned in pain as they walked to the hospital.

**That was soooooooooooo fun!!!** Said inner Sasuke.

_Yeah. Hey, wait I thought I got rid of you!_

**You can't. I just waited until you finally got up the courage to say your feelings, and when you did, you left the village, so I remained silent and prompted you with all of your Sakura related thoughts. Like this!** Inner Sasuke went over and fucked a conjured image of Sakura.

Inner Sakura was having the same kind of party, fucking a conjured image of Sasuke. Even the thought made both of them moan. Sasuke's was far less audible than Sakura's, but it still made both of them blush.

"Oh, shit, you never transformed back into Tosuke!" said Sakura suddenly. Sasuke quickly did so, and he transformed into Tosuke in the same outfit that he was wearing at Naruto's party. Sakura blushed again as he took her arm and led her into the clinic. A _very _busy clinic. Every girl over 10 and under 20 years old blushed madly when he entered the room, and some even tried to hit on him. Needless to say, they didn't get close, and several people went to the emergency room.

They walked through the clinic, and Tosuke smiled when girls waved or said hi. He loved to see Sakura all riled up. Probably as much as he loved her.

They reached the patient room and went in. Tosuke turned into Sasuke, and Sakura closed and locked the door.

"I've already done the physical exam, so lets get height and weight. Then I'll test your sight, hearing, and smell. I don't think I need to do taste or touch. Then I'll get some blood." She smiled seductively and snickered

She got his height and weight, and then tested his hearing and sense of smell. Both checked out. She wrote that down and gathered her chakra into her hands. "This might hurt." She said before placing her hands on his temples.

Sasuke nodded, and then his world went dark. Pain erupted in his eyes and he forced back a yell. _Uchiha's don't show pain._ He told himself._ Mental note: change Uchiha behaviors. The hn-ing is all right, but this damn no showing emotion thing is pissing me off!_

A picture of Sakura kissing him and taking off his shirt filled his mind.

**Dude, open your damn eyes, this is actually happening!**

True enough, when Sasuke opened his eyes, Sakura had taken off his shirt and thrown it away casually.

_Is she immune to pain? _Sasuke wondered. He pushed her away. " I'm too tired, lets go back to your place."

"Hmph." Sakura pouted.

"Okay, one more time at your house. Just get the damn blood test done. And don't let anyone see it." _Goddamn it she's horny. I really hope it isn't "that" time of the month. I wonder if she is trying to get herself pregnant. No, that's not Sakura. She would never do something like that. Maybe… _he rantedas she drew the blood and left._ Ah, those hips, that ass…_

**Dude, it's a no lose situation. If she's trying to get pregnant, well, you'll be willing to grant her that wish. If not, you've got the heir and girl you've always wanted! So continue the bunny behavior!** **Enjoy of the thrill of the ride! **Screamed inner Sasuke and then went back to fucking his conjured Sakura.

Sakura was genuinely worried about Sasuke. The results of his blood test and eye exam were troubling. She walked into the room and found Sasuke sitting there, lost in thought. His smile made him look almost…_horny_.

"Sasuke-kun." She called to him. He still didn't respond. She groaned and unzipped her top, revealing her upper half, with no bra. She hadn't bothered putting on a bra. Sasuke regained his composure and sat up. Sakura zipped her jacket and cleared her throat.

" Sasuke-kun, the results of your blood test and eye exams aren't good. Your eyesight is horrible, and although fixable, I am not sure about the drugs coursing through your system. They are, to say, slowly whittling down your strength until you will die. Stop taking these drugs that Orochimaru is giving you and the effects may stop before it's too late. I will try to work on an antidote but in the meantime, I will have to purge the drugs from your system."

Sasuke absorbed all of this with shock. He took no drugs! "I never took any drugs, Sakura-chan. The snake must've slipped them into my food. What do they do?"

" They speed up the mind, I guess the term would be. That would explain how you became so powerful so fast."

"Hn, I don't need drugs to become powerful."

" Anyhow, tomorrow you will get the purge, I don't feel like doing it tonight. We have things to do, anyway." She purred seductively in his ear.

Sasuke turned back into Tosuke, and Sakura crossed her arms. " The sooner we get home the sooner…" he let the thought trail off.

Sakura huffed and nodded. They left the office, and as soon as they did, they poofed home.

Tosuke poofed into Sasuke, and Sakura smiled. They made their way up to the bedroom, clothes flew and Sakura's moans could probably be heard throughout the house. It was a good thing her parents were on their 8th honeymoon, or something like that.

**A/n don't kill me! I'm sorry if I made Sakura look like a whore! Just go with it! Everything will become clear in chappy nine, I think. Battle scene and weird sad scene in next chapter. PLUS CHARACTER DEATHS! (WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT ORAL-SEX! Can anyone guess who oral-sex is my name for?)**

**Ydwtk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty people! I am terribly sorry, Thursday is not Yaum Kapor (sorry) it is Rashashana (again, I am non-religious, so I am sorry. If that affects your opinion of this story then I am sorry) and I will update now as an apology!**

**DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This is my longest chapter yet, and I believe it will be the longest. This is the CLIMAX of the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Naruto BUT IF I DID THEN IT WOULD BE RATED TV MA! IF I EVER MADE A MOVIE IT WOULD BE NC-17!**

**Enjoy**

**Ydwtk**

Chapter eight

Good-bye to the old, hello to the new.

For the next week, Sasuke would leave at dusk for Orochimaru's hideout and report to Tsunade about his battle plans at dawn. During the day he would hang out with Naruto as Tosuke, and he even once went on a date with Sakura, and then spent the rest of the time at her house. Her parents came back and they had to sneak away to Sasuke's old apartment for their late afternoon "activities".

_At the end of the week, the attack will come. It will come at midnight when the attack is least suspected. Now, go, and make the final preparations, Sasuke-kun._ Orochimaru had said to Sasuke at the beginning of the week. He was finalizing the Konoha defense plans to make sure it looked like a normal night. _The attack falls March 28__th__, don't forget it._ March 28th is Sakura's birthday! _Damn, no I have to deal with an egotistical woman _and_ an army of sound ninja_

It was late march 27th a few hours before the attack, and Sasuke still had no present for Sakura. He also didn't have time to look for one. He had to prepare for the battle, and he already had a decent sized contingent of elite shinobi that he was supposed to assassinate Tsunade and Jiriya with. He had already thought of a simple way to kill the group without wasting any chakra.

He jumped in his bed and rejoiced at the fact that this was the last time he was going to sleep in it. He fell asleep with dreams of the love of his life filling his head.

Sasuke jumped ahead, and constantly glanced back over his shoulder to make sure his group was still there. He stopped in a clearing, and the ninja's stopped behind him.

"Is something wrong, Uchiha-sama?" asked one of the ninja's.

"I need you to perform a jutsu, a combination jutsu if you will." He said. Secretly, he formed several seals. "Just copy the seals and pour every ounce of chakra you can into it." He formed several seals, calling out their names as he went. Mi, saru, hitsugi, tora, tatsu, u, uma, inu, ne, tora, mi, ushi, tori. (A/n: snake, monkey, ram, tiger, dragon, rabbit, horse, dog, rat, tiger, snake, ox, bird. If I am wrong please correct me.)

As each person completed the final seal, they fell to the ground, dead. Every once of their chakra went to Sasuke, who had completed the seals of capturing moments before. Soon they were all dead, and Sasuke's reserves of chakra had expanded ten times over. The glove on Sasuke's right arm was incinerated as the seal settled into his skin. It was a series of curving lines that ended in the kanji for "cage" (a/n don't know what it is.)

Sasuke bit his thumb and formed several seals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he placed his hand on the ground and in a huge cloud of smoke, Manda appeared. The king of snakes was not pleased with being here. "Manda-sama," Sasuke greeted politely.

"Uchiha" snarled the giant purple snake. "What do you want? I hope my fee is in order."

" Manda-sama, Orochimaru is attacking Konoha with a sizable force of sound nin, much more than your fee. I offer you the chance to ally with Konoha for the time being, and you will get your fee and Orochimaru. Well, if I don't kill him first. And if I do, I will give you his body."

For once in his life, Manda was intimidated. He sensed the huge amount of power in this boy, and his power was several times stronger than him and Orochimaru. " deal, but I think I will snack on these bodies here first."

"good, Orochimaru is bound to have noticed us by now, so lets move."

Orochimaru gasped when he saw the flash of smoke from over where Sasuke was supposed to be. It was Manda!

"Attack!" he screamed, and hi army ran forward.

On the wall of Konoha, Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiriya gasped when they saw Manda.

"ero-sennin, should I summon chief toad?" said Naruto.

"No, Naruto, we should wait and see." Said Jiriya.

" Well fine, but I'm going in." Naruto formed a distinctive seal and jumped off the wall. "Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" hundreds of Naruto clones appeared form nowhere and descended on the now fully revealed sound ninja army.

"Naruto!" screamed Tsunade. Jiriya placed a hand on her arm.

"He'll be fine. He's on par normally with the average jounin, and when he gets angry, or even begins to tap into the kyuubi's power, than there's no stopping him."

"Its not that, its just that I wanted to join in on the fun."

"Tsunade, you have a duty to the village."

"Fine, then lets go meet an old friend. We _have _to kill him, for sensei's sake."

"Right." Said Jiriya and they were off.

Orochimaru drew his kusanagi when he sensed his former teammates near.

"Kabuto, do you think you can deal with Tsunade?"

"I doubt it," said another voice. "Shishou is much more powerful than she used to be." Sakura jumped down from a tree, and cracked her knuckles. " I doubt you could even beat me."

"Kabuto, deal with her, and come find me once your done."

Orochimaru disappeared and Kabuto laughed. He popped a pill and formed several seals.

_Shishou said this guy could regenerate extremely quickly, so I have to be fast, and hit him with everything I got. And then, I'll use that. No one, not even Shishou, could survive that._ Sakura thought, and she ran at Kabuto.

With blinding speed, she punched him a few times in the gut, and the last punch sent him flying. Sending chakra to her feet, she followed him, and formed several seals. Her hand glowed with black chakra, and she smiled. She jumped up above him and brought her fist up. She rammed it down into his heart, straight through it, and the explosion of chakra made his entire chest cavity explode.

She jumped down and felt her lungs tighten. Her heart spasmed and she coughed up blood.

_When…_ she thought and she fell unconscious.

(A/n I know that was short, but I suck at battle scenes. And lemons for that matter. And writing in general, but I love doing it.)

Sasuke slashed another sound nin's neck and leapt to avoid as Manda gobble up a couple dozen sound nin's.

Whether buy sheer luck or some kind of connection, Sasuke saw Sakura come crashing to the ground. In an instant he had crossed the several hundred yards between their positions. He had already formed the seals for the healing jutsu, and he placed it over Sakura's heart, suspecting by the blood on the ground that that was where the problem was. There were no external wounds, and knowing Kabuto, he probably hit her in the heart when she was focused on attacking. He found that her left ventricle and pulmonary artery (a/n go goddamn medical courses that my parents forced my to take!) had been poisoned with some kind of death chakra, which he couldn't do anything about.

**You think that marvelous rack would have warded off some of the damage.**

_SHUT UP!_ A single tear escaped his eye. He picked Sakura up and went back to find a Naruto clone.

"Oi, teme, what's wrong with Sakura-chan"? Said one of the clones as he rasenganed a sound shinobi.

"Find Tsunade, Sakura-chan needs help. I am going after Orochimaru." Sasuke said, not even caring that he had said Sakura-chan in front of Naruto.

"Oi, teme, wait!" called Naruto, but Sasuke had already left.

_Orochimaru will pay for this,_ Sasuke swore. He felt Orochimaru's chakra draw near, along with two other chakras.

WARNING! CHARACTER DEATHS APPROACH (who gives a shit a bout oral sex. That's what I call Orochimaru; it just makes fun of him. **Evil laugh**)

Orochimaru smiled as he met his old teammates. "It's been a few years since we squared off like this."

"That it has, Orochimaru, but even with your arms you cannot win." Jiriya narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"I'm going to pulverize your ass into the ground!" Tsunade growled.

Orochimaru wrapped his tongue around his sword, smiling. "Only one of us will have any chance of leaving here alive, because even if I die, there is no way that both of you can escape me."

Orochimaru reached into his throat and pulled out another kusanagi sword. "Come, entertain me." Jiriya threw several kunai and shuriken while Tsunade tried to come at him from behind. The kunai and shuriken was a feint so Tsunade could get behind Orochimaru, and it gave Jiriya enough time to ready his rasengan.

Orochimaru saw through the first feint, but not the second. He blocked the shuriken and then Tsunade's punches and kicks. He didn't even notice that Tsunade had nearly snapped his sword when he tried to use it to block. He did a back flip off of Tsunade's chest and pushed her away.

He felt the rasengan hit in his back, but the attack was a fraction too late. His body had already turned to mud with a substitution. He reappeared behind Tsunade and lunged. But his swords did not pierce Tsunade's grey shirt. It pierced Jiriya's red vest.

"Tsunade, I'm sorry." Jiriya panted, coughing blood. Orochimaru ripped his sword out of Jiriya's body and licked the blood off. He managed to regain his focus just in time to see Jiriya throwing himself at Orochimaru, holding a flaming rasengan.

Orochimaru brought up his swords to block it, and the first one snapped. The second one held and Orochimaru kicked Jiriya in the same spot where he had been stabbed.

"Its all over now, Tsunade." Orochimaru chuckled.

Tsunade stood shaking in pain, fear, sadness, everything she had felt when she had lost Dan and Nowaki.

Orochimaru brought up his sword and lunged at Tsunade.

_**Clang!**_

The sound of metal against metal reverberated through the woods.

Kusanagi vs. kusanagi.

Sasuke held his sword against Orochimaru's, blocking the attack.

"Traitor!" spat Orochimaru.

"Hypocrite." Sasuke retorted.

"You know, I wonder if that kunoichi of yours would make a good pet. She is so beautiful." Orochimaru snarled, trying to distract Sasuke. Big mistake.

Sasuke was furious. "I f you even think about touching her you're dead!" he screamed. The curse mark spread, going straight to level two.

Orochimaru cursed and leapt back. Hundreds of snakes shot from his sleeve, all baring their fangs at Sasuke.

"Katon: ryuuka no jutsu!" Orochimaru realized his mistake too late. Sasuke had secretly wrapped wire around Orochimaru's arm, and the flames traveled right along it and the snakes straight to his arm.

The sannin was not killed by the attack, but his arm was burnt to a bloody crisp.

Sasuke lunged at Orochimaru, bringing his sword down with two hands. The Orochimaru brought his damaged sword up to parry, but Sasuke, his Sharingan blazing, saw the crack. He brought his blade down on the crack, splitting the sword in two. The blade continued to drive through, but Orochimaru only received a small cut because he jumped back at the last second.

Sasuke secretly pulled out wire and fed it through his arms, so he would easily be able to catch Orochimaru in Chidori Nagashi. But Sasuke never got the chance.

Orochimaru formed a seal and Sasuke found him self trapped in some kind of sticky liquid/ squishy thing.

"You are mine! Give me your eyes!" screamed Orochimaru.

Sasuke smirked as the curse seal receded. "If you couldn't gain Itachi's eyes, how do you plan on getting mine?"

"I don't care! Your eyes will be MINE!!!!!!!!!" Orochimaru charged at him, and then his world went black.

On the outside, Sasuke opened his eyes. "he's dead." He stated simply.

He turned around and addressed Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, Sakura is in trouble. Please help her."

"o-okay, take me to her." Said Tsunade. Sasuke slung Jiriya's dead body over his shoulder. She got up and followed Sasuke to the wall, where Shizune desperately tried to keep Sakura alive.

"Tsunade-sama!" exclaimed Shizune, when she saw Tsunade.

"Get out of my way." The sannin snarled. Naruto, who had been guarding the two, stared at the body of his teacher on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Ero-sennin…" he sniffled. Sasuke gently placed the dead sannin's body down and Naruto burst out in tears.

"NO" Tsunade cried. "Stay with me, Sakura!"

Sasuke whirled to find Tsunade hovering over Sakura, her hands glowing brightly with green chakra.

Sasuke ran over to his love, and he swore he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

Tsunade's chakra changed colors, from green to blue.

_Tensei ninjutsu?_ Sasuke had heard talk about the technique, saying that it was very dangerous.

Sasuke say Tsunade struggling and he placed his hands on top of hers, sending his life force into Sakura.

Naruto was shocked when he saw Sasuke. He was… crying.

Tsunade's hands stopped glowing and she fell back.

Sasuke checked for a pulse. There was… none. "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. He collapsed onto Sakura's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Whah… Sasuke-kun… IS CRYING OVER ME? I must be dead and have gone to heaven._

"Sasuke-kun… can't breathe." She gasped. Sasuke looked up and his eyes widened. _He's definitely crying over me._

"Sakura-chan?" he breathed. They both flashed back to their first real mission together.

_FLASHBACK!!!!_

_Sakura cried over Sasuke's body. _

Sakura?_ Sasuke thought. Am I…?_

"_Sakura, its kind of hard to breathe." He said. _

_Sakura looked up and screamed "Sasuke-kun!" she jumped on him and hugged him as he sat up, regardless of the needles puncturing both of them._

_It was like a connection._

_END FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sasuke tackled Sakura in the same manner as she had done to him all those years before.

"Sakura-chan, I- I love you," he sobbed.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun. You don't really have to call me 'chan', you know."

"I'm sorry, Sakura… I couldn't protect you."

"Its fine. Now, how is Shishou?" She looked up and saw her teacher was huddled against Jiriya's dead body. Sakura ran over and hugged her teacher.

"Sakura…"Tsunade rasped. "Thank you. I want to make my death mean something, so in my final moments as Hokage, I'll do something nice for a change."

"Sasuke, you're cleared of all charges, but on one condition: you never put Sakura in danger, or hurt her in any way. Protect her with your damn life, you bastard Naruto, I am placing you as temporary Hokage, and maybe even permanent, but that's the council's decision. Sakura come here, what I have to say is for your ears alone." Sakura went over and Tsunade whispered in her ear "and to all of you, with my dying breaths, I proclaim you, the new sannin."

All of the team was shocked. Naruto was in too much grief to be happy. Sasuke was still recovering from his emotional outburst, and Sakura was still shocked.

"Naruto," said Sasuke "you see to the village, I'll see to avenging Jiriya-sama and Tsunade-sama." He turned to Sakura. "I'll be back."

Sasuke leapt off, his eyes gleaming with murderous intent.

He was an engine of slaughter once he had hit the sound lines. He had long since dismissed Manda, and Naruto's clones were almost gone.

Not one sound ninja escaped his rage.

**You think that is the end? Then I have something to say… YOU ARE WRONG! There are a few humorous and fluffy chapters ahead, you all get to see Sasuke at his lowest in the next CHAPTER! Ah, but I have revealed all I can. For those of you who thought Sasuke was a complete ass in chapter 5, you will love the next chapter. And for those fans of other couples, you will see some of them in the next chapter.**

**R&R I will NOT update anymore until I get 10(I am pathetic, aren't I,) reviews! If you like the story, then at least say that! If you want more Sasuke/other character bashing then I will put it in the sequel, or I will make additional chapters(there's a long time skip, so I can make an entire story in there)!**

**And for those who are wondering about Itachi, he is not forgotten, although my one Itachi story is sitting in the back of my archives.**

**Itachi: that's not nice! I am the goddamn SEXIEST character in the entire series!**

**Ydwtk: where the fuck did you come from? I'll leave the character judging to my reviewers.**

**  
Itachi: I will rape you all if you don't vote for me!**

**Ydwtk: even the guys?**

**Sasuke: I would imagine so. Why do you think that there is only one girl in Akatsuki?**

**Sakura: I agree.**

**Itachi: then explain why I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER AND I GET Sakura IN YOUR NEW STORY!**

**Sakura& Sasuke: say what?????!!!!!**

**Ydwtk: don't kill me or you two will NEVER FUCK EACHOTHER AGAIN! And Itachi, if you EVER mention my other stories without my permission again I will have you doing a threesome with Sasori and Kisame!**

**Sakura and Sasuke laugh hysterically.**

**Ydwtk: you too or I will make Sasuke GAY with Naruto and have Sakura go with INO!**

**Ino: YAY!**

**Everyone stares at Ino with weird faces.**

**Ydwtk: if you ever say something like that again, I will give you to Kisame.**

**Kisame: YAY! I haven't got laid-**

**Everyone: ever.**

**Kisame goes to corner.**

**Naruto: Ahhh, the horror, help me Hinata-chan!**

**Ydwtk: and also, Naruto, if you and Sasuke are gay, then NEJI gets Hinata!**

**Shino: ahem.**

**Ydwtk: when did you get here bug boy?**

**Shino: I … umm…**

**Ydwtk: if you keep sticking bugs up peoples' skirts or shirts I will make you gay with kiba AND akamaru.**

**Kiba: dog sex? Hmm, sounds like a good idea**

**Everyone starts screaming incoherently**

**Ydwtk: EVERYONE OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL MAKE YOU HOMOS!**

**Eerie quiet.**

**Ydwtk: sorry about that… random?**

**I felt like it.**

**Sasuke: Ydwtk-sama, can I take Sakura back to my house. She is scared and that's not good for-  
**

**Ydwtk: DON'T SAY ANYTHING! Get her out of here if it means you wont spoil the goddamn story!**

**Itachi: can I go sleep with that girl from your other story.**

**glares at Itachi Ydwtk: yeah, I guess. If you had said anything more, I would have had to resurrect, oh wait, he's not dead in this story. You know the consequences.**

**Ydwtk starts distributing everyone into pairs.**

**Please enjoy the story, and I probably will keep failing at being funny.**

**PLEASE VOTE.**

**No, not on who is the sexiest character in the series, should I make a filler story with lots of character bashing and random ooc-ness, or not, or should I put it in the sequel? Although the whole who is the sexiest character in the series could make a good commentary.**

**R&R**

**Ydwtk**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back! Wow… nothing, any reviews in a week. I feel like a total dipshit.**

**This chapter is long and IMO humorous(its seven f-ing pages!) you all get to see Sasuke at his low point… HE'S A FUCKING MANSLAVE TO SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH (everyone laughs and points at Sasuke.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Ydwtk **

Chapter nine

Happy birthday surprises.

Sakura woke up in Sasuke's arms, almost 12 hours after the attack. She nuzzled closer to him, wanting this never to end. She felt o at peace.

"Happy birthday, Sakura." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Wha? Iz my birt day?" she mumbled.

"Of course it is. I never remembered your birthday all those years ago, but now I do. I could never forget it." His one arm that wasn't pinned down under her moved to her side and began lightly brushing it. Sakura erupted in giggles

"Sasu-kun, I'm ticklish there." She said in between giggles. Sasuke wanted to scowl at her for calling him that, but he let it slide. Her and _only_ her.

"I know. That's why I'm doing it," he smirked. "Do you want to sleep some more?"

"Nah, I'll get up. Just 5 more minutes Sasu-kun."

Sasuke grunted and picked Sakura up bridal style. He carried her to the bathroom and turned on the water.

"I said 5 more minutes, Sasu-kun!'' she whined.

"I know." He smirked again.

A few minutes later, Sasuke Took off their clothes, which they hadn't taken off the night before after the attack, and placed a still half-asleep Sakura into the bath, and then snuggled in beside her.

Sakura just relaxed as Sasuke washed her hair and body for her. This was her birthday, and _her_ Sasuke was practically at her beck and call.

"Mmm" she moaned as Sasuke journeyed south with the soap.

Sasuke smirked and kept going, slowly so he could hear her moans.

_That's the way I like it_. He thought.

**Damn straight.**

A while later he picked Sakura out of the tub and drained the water. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and wrapped a towel around her.

"Sasu-kun, you're treating me like a princess." She giggled.

"That's because you _are_ my princess." He whispered affectionately. He kissed her again and picked her up.

He carried her to her closet and she picked out her clothes while he held her.

"Sakura, I have a couple of questions."

"Ask away."

"Why were you so… uh…?"

"What?" she said, pouting?

"Why were you so erm… horny the night we first had sex?" _glad that's out of my system._

"I was finally getting what I always wanted, so I just wanted some more I guess." _That and I wanted to help you restore your clan. I mean, my period started a couple of days ago._ She thought. "Anything else?"

"What did Tsunade-sama tell you last night?"

Sakura's face darkened. But before Sasuke tried to apologize Sakura spoke up. "I'm p-p-… pregnant." She said.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Screamed inner Sasuke. **We's a daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! New Uchiha's running through the streets, running from fangirls/fanboys! Ah, we are going to love the future, ne?**

_Damn straight._ Sasuke thought. Then a thought came to him, it was… horrifying.

**AN UCHIHA **_**BOY**_** WITH **_**PINK**_** HAIR?** Inner Sasuke exclaimed. He grabbed a bottle of hair dye and made the hair black. **Ah, much better.**

Sakura seem to read his thoughts and she burst out laughing.

"An Uchiha boy with PINK hair!!!!!" she laughed.

"Can you please quiet down?" Sasuke said hastily.

"Okay." Sakura said, wiping tears of laughter off her face.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Sasuke said, changing the topic.

"I want to go out and find Naruto, first of all, and congratulate him. I also need to talk to him about a couple of things. And then I am going to spend the rest of the day with Ino and you. I need to find out who her mystery man is. Oh, and Tenten and Neji, and Hinata and Naruto; can you please invite them to come with us."

Sasuke twitched. "Course, once you are ready, we'll go find them. You get dressed, and I'll make you something to eat."

"You cook?"

"I lived on my own for 5 years, and I don't eat ramen for every meal." He said on his way out.

Sakura put on her normal outfit, minus the mini skirt and with longer shorts. She didn't put on her ninja equipment.

_OH my god_ she thought_ Sasuke is still NAKED!_

She hurried downstairs to find Sasuke flipping pancakes (a/n I accidentally typed mancakes there the first time. Hahahahahahahahah!) and he wasn't naked.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Sasuke was in a larger version of his old shirt and black pants. Sakura wiped her forehead.

"Yeah it's nothing" she said and hurried back upstairs.

A few minutes she came back downstairs, and she found a very large breakfast before her. Several Sasuke's snuck up behind her and surprised her.

"Surprised?" they all said, and then the clones dispersed.

"So that's how you do it." Sakura sat down and grabbed a little of everything. Waffles, pancakes, toast, eggs, sausage, bacon, omelets and fruit. It was all so _delicious_.

"Mmm" she said. She swallowed the last of her meal and sat back. "that was so good, Sasu-kun." She purred.

"Glad you like it. I'm taking the rest over to Naruto's, I am sure he'll eat it, since my cooking doesn't last very long." Sasuke made some more clones and they put the rest of the food on platters and in bags. The clones poofed to Naruto's house, and Sasuke and Sakura followed.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

"Open up, dobe!" Sasuke said.

Naruto opened the door a few minutes later.

"Here, brought you some food. Its _not_ ramen, so don't get your hopes up. You eat too much of it anyway."

Naruto's eyes lit up at the prospect of food. The Sasuke clones walked in and served it to him.

_Only because he's Hokage._ Sasuke said mentally.

About five minutes later, not even a quarter of the food left had been eaten.

"ah, that was really good, Sakura-chan."

"Uh, Naruto, Sasu-kun made it."

Naruto roared with laughter at Sasuke's pet name. Sasuke blushed and restrained the urge to strangle Naruto.

"dobe, stop it." He growled.

Once Naruto's laughter died down, and he looked back to Sakura. "Anyhow, this was really good. Thanks for the food Sakura-chan."

"I said Sasuke-kun made it, and I am serious." Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"The teme can cook?"

"Yeah, dobe. I can cook. Anyhow, I'll be right back." Sasuke and his clones picked up the food and poofed away.

"Where did he go?" Sakura wondered.

Sasuke pounded on Shikamaru's door.

"Troublesome Ino." He heard the Nara genius mutter.

Said lazy ass opened the door.

"What made you think I am Ino?" Sasuke grunted.

"I-um-I-I-," Shikamaru stuttered.

"You're the 'mystery man' she is dating?" Sasuke figured.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone, please. Inoichi will kill me. It's bad enough that Hinata and Naruto know."

"When did this start?"

"You should know. The night that you told Sakura and Naruto about their parents."

"Ah," Sasuke felt slightly guilty at the mention of it.

"So you wanted something?"

"yeah, I," he indicated the clones. "Have a lot of excess food. How do I wake Chouji up?"

"Follow me." Shikamaru grunted they poofed to Chouji's apartment.

"Oi, Chouji, someone's about to eat the last potato chip. They're barbeque flavored." He called in.

Chouji burst through the doors, his eyes gleaming with murderous intent.

"Chouji, here you go. It's food." Sasuke grunted and then his clones brought him food to Chouji.

He looked at al of the food with the delight of Orochimaru at the prospect of a male child in a room alone with him. (a/n Orochimaru is Michael Jackson!) Sasuke twitched, dispersed his clones and poofed back to Naruto's.

"where were you?" asked Sakura.

"I gave the food to Chouji."

Naruto and Sakura twitched visibly.

"come on. Its one in the afternoon. Oi, dobe, bring Hinata and meet us at Ichiraku in half an hour."

"but I got things to do." Argued Naruto.

"it's your friend's birthday."

"it is?" Naruto exclaimed.

"yeah, its March 28TH. It's Sakura's birthday. Why else would I be acting like her manservant," Sasuke growled.

"Oh, well, happy birthday." Said Naruto cheerfully.

"Lets go, Sakura, we still have to find everyone else." Sasuke turned and led Sakura out the door, but before they left, Sasuke shot a small piece of paper at Naruto.

As they were walking down the hall, Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Who do you think Ino's mystery man is?" he said.

"I don't know. I am thinking Chouji, those two are really close and I know Chouji loves Ino. I also know Kiba tried to ask Ino out. Several times actually, and failed and every time he ended up on the hospital. So I say Kiba. Ino thinks too much about her reputation."

"I say Shikamaru. They seem like a better pair to me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Damn right it is." Sasuke smirked. _Now, what can I do with this?_

"Okay you're on. Who ever gets the mystery man right has to do something without complaint for the other person."

"As long as it isn't something ridiculous like streaking through the streets of Konoha."

"Deal" they shook on it.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Sakura never found out who Ino's mystery man was. They found out that Tenten was engaged to Neji and pregnant with his child. Naruto and Hinata, well, really Naruto, started blurting out things about sex. Lee followed them the entire day, and at the end Neji and Sasuke beat him to a bloody pulp.

Naruto had started some kind of rivalry with Shino, who had a crush on Hinata. They would always make stupid contests like staring contests, glaring contests, which Shino always won. (A/n he's got fucking sunglasses!)

That night, Sasuke was twiddling his fingers mentally. _Goddamn it! Just a little longer._

When Sakura came out of the bathroom, she was shocked.

Sasuke was dressed in a black tuxedo, complete with corsage and everything. " I wanted to take you somewhere tonight. Here, I got you a dress."

He grabbed something out of the closet and Sakura gasped. "Sasuke-kun, it's beautiful." The dress was straight black, and the straps and hem were embroidered with rhinestones. He handed it to her and she rushed back into the bathroom to put it on.

It fit her perfectly. It the straps weren't that thin, but not to thick. It wasn't revealing, but it fit her curves perfectly. It went down to about her knees, as not to be too short or too long. _I love his over possessiveness._

She walked out side and she took out a pair of black high heels.

Sasuke felt his pants tighten. _Maybe it was a little too small? Damn, she's beautiful though. _He picked up a small chain and wrapped it around her neck. "There."

Sakura looked in the mirror and she saw a small necklace wrapped around her necklace. It was a simple but elegantly cut jade on a small gold chain.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Your welcome. Come on, let's go." Sasuke led her out the door and down the street. "Oh, I almost forgot." Sasuke pulled out a piece of cloth and blind folded Sakura. "I'll take it off once we get there."

"Hmph" Sakura folded her arms and pouted. Sasuke took her hand and led her down a bunch of alleys. He doubted she wanted anyone to see them, especially since she had a blindfold.

_Phew, made it._ He thought.

He opened the door and led her into a dark room. He took off the blindfold, and smiled inwardly.

The lights came on, and a bunch of people screamed "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOREHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura twitched visibly at the stupid nickname, and then she saw the rookie 9, team guy, and all of their senseis, as well as Anko. Everyone was dressed nicely, in tuxes and dresses.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were the first to run up to Sakura, each congratulating her and giving her hugs.

"Thanks guys, this is awesome!" said Sakura excitedly.

"Sakura, we didn't plan this. It was all Sasuke's idea."

Sakura stared in disbelief and Sasuke smiled.

"Happy birthday." He shrugged.

"TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, and he ran over. "You told me not to say anything earlier, so I am saying this now. WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THESE INVITATIONS. THEY SOUND LIKE DEATH THREATS MORE THAN INVITATIONS!"

Sakura snatched the invitation before Naruto could say anything else.

_Rookie 9/team guy, senseis and sand trio._

_Come to the Uchiha district main building at 5:30 this after noon. It's for a surprise party for Sakura's 16__th__ birthday. Dress nicely. Bring a date if you much. No alcohol, smoking, or drugs. No ninja weapons. Especially you Tenten. Don't make a fool of yourselves, especially you dobe. Kakashi, no goddamn Icha Icha. I will burn your entire collection if I see it. There will be music. If I could have I volunteer DJ I would like it. No fights, or I will kick your ass out of this party, if Sakura doesn't beat me to it. Pray that she doesn't. For those of you in relationships, if you have to do something, there are 8 spare bedrooms, tell me and I will lead you to them. There will be food. Please bring extra and don't eat too much. I am talking to Chouji and Naruto. And NO RAMEN! There will be plenty of junk food as it is. If you have a special request, come tell me, but bring the ingredients. If you want to ring a game, then fine. No, strip poker, spin the bottle, and truth/dare is fine but only if the truth/dare are APPROPRIATE! So no stripping down, sex questions, stuff like that. And Kakashi, on a side note, no using your Sharingan for your own perverted ends. Guy, no challenges. NO PROSTITUTES! I have seen parties where people order prostitutes and I will kick you out if you bring any. I WILL enforce these rules._

_Men: If you want to have kids, don't hit on someone else's date. And if you value your lives, don't hit on Sakura!_

_Women: I'll let Sakura take care of things. Flirt with single men if you really have to flirt._

_Random fans who find this: if I see you at the party, I will… use your imaginations._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura burst out in laughter. _ I love his possessiveness!_

Sakura turned to see Gai as the DJ. (A/n: hahahahaha!)

"Thanks Sasu-kun."

Everyone within earshot burst out in laughter. Sasuke blushed ten shades of red and those who saw him laughed harder.

Then, Sakura remembered two things that were on the invite.

"Where are Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari?" she asked.

"They might be late." Sasuke said. Then he heard a small noise like the wind blowing and he turned to find the sand trio flying in on Gaara's sand.

Gaara was in a red tuxedo, Kankuro was in a black one and also had removed his makeup (a/n Kankuro has makeup!!!!), and Temari was in a dusty purple dress. Gaara's sand turned into a crystal bracelet it floated towards Sakura and fit around her wrist perfectly. Gaara smiled. "Happy birthday, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke glared daggers at the jinchuuriki. _He is hitting on MY Sakura!_

**Shall we?** Questioned Inner Sasuke, cracking his knuckles.

"Watch it." Sasuke growled.

"I can't give my ex-girlfriend a present on her 16TH birthday? I hardly call that hitting on her, Uchiha." Spat Gaara.

_EX-GIRLFRIEND?????_ Sasuke was fuming by this point. "I'll take the gifts and put them in the back room until later."

"Oh, Sasu-kun, lighten up. Can I wear Gaara's bracelet? Its so pretty."

"Sure." Sasuke seemed calmer now. The three of them were laughing at Sasuke's pet name.

Temari glanced over Sasuke's shoulder and saw someone in the crowd.

"SHIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and ran over to Shikamaru.

"Looks like I win." Muttered Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked.

Kankuro and Gaara went over to join the partygoers while Sasuke and Sakura watched Temari and Shikamaru with interest.

Temari tackled Shikamaru and started kissing him.

Ino was beyond fuming. She walked over and tore Temari off her boyfriend. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY BOYFRIEND, BITCH!" screamed Ino.

Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome."

Temari stood up glared at Ino. "What do you mean, your boyfriend? He's my boyfriend." Temari and Ino raised their fists. They were about to punch each other when they found Sasuke in between them.

"Temari, Shikamaru and Ino _are_ together. If you have a problem, then get out of my house."

"Yeah, that's right, b-"

"Ino, the same goes for you. Now if I see anymore problems I will kick you out of the party." Sasuke walked over to a side table and sat down beside Neji.

"Quite the show." Neji commented.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

Kakashi and Anko came over to them and sat down.

"Down your hall, first door on your right." Sasuke grunted. Guessing their question. _These two are together?_

"How did you know?"

"The two most perverted people in Konoha, minus Naruto, holding hands and smiling. Its simple."

The two went off down the hall and Sasuke and Neji went back to watching the crowd.

"Goddamn it." Sasuke cursed.

"What?" asked Neji.

"its hard to watch an entire crowd. Is that Tenten?" he pointed to a couple dancing on the floor. Someone was hitting on Tenten.

Neji activated his byakugan and growled. He disappeared and reappeared between them. It was some random guy who had snuck in there apparently. Neji dragged the guy by the throat and tossed him all the way across the street. He stomped back to Sasuke's table and sat down.

"feels good, doesn't it." Sasuke commented.

"agreed." Said Neji. The two continued to watch the crowd, break up the occasional fight, and kick out people. Shikamaru and Ino made there way to the back room. They had to kick Kankuro out, because he had brought a bottle of sake with him. Temari hooked up with Kiba, both defeated in love. Shikamaru took Ino from Kiba, and Ino took Shikamaru from Temari. Tenten and Sakura came over, and both boys groaned mentally.

They allowed themselves to be pulled to the dance floor, and all thoughts of random people coming in and people breaking rules were forgotten as a slow song came on.

"dance on, pedals of youth, and Asuma and Kurenai!" screamed guy.

"yes, guy-sensei!" said lee.

_Sasuke-kun is a good dancer._ Thought Sakura.

''I love you'' they both whispered.

"Sakura, I have to go check on dinner. I'll be right back." Sasuke walked quickly down the hall to his kitchen.

"what the hell?!" he exclaimed. His kitchen was full of …

**Cliffie! Ten points to those who can guess what is in the kitchen.**

**I know, I suck. Guy as a dj and kaka/anko pairing was just plain random. I know. Its weird. Kaka actually is a word in the English dictionary**

**Kakashi: (reads book) hehehehe…**

**Sakura: YOU'RE READING THAT PERVERTED BOOK **_**AGAIN!**_

**Kakashi: what, so does Sasuke. And Naruto, well he wrote one of the books. I like jiriya's better, he has more… experience.**

**Sakura: SAY WHAT? SASU-KUN KNOWS I WILL KILL HIM IF I EVEN SEE THAT BOOK NEAR HIM! THE ONLY THINGS HIS HANDS SHOULD BE PREOCCUPIED WITH IS- **

**Ydwtk: you?**

**Sakura: **_**how does he know that?**_

**Ydwtk: I'm the author, I know everything, which is how Kakashi knows everything that happened between you two, ever since when little traitor junior here left the village because every time he saw you he got VERY hard… you know what I mean.**

**Sasuke: I am NOT a traitor! I did not get horny whenever Sakura was around.**

**Itachi: yes you did.**

**Everyone: WTF?? When did you get here?**

**Itachi: I used my super awesome sexiest-character-in-the-series powers to poof here.**

**Ydwtk: he's been stalking you Sakura…**

**Itachi: hey! You're the one who put me with her!**

**Ydwtk: Itachi, what did i just get finished saying last chapter!? KISAME! SASORI! TAKE ITACHI TO THE BACK ROOM AND ENJOY YOURSELVES!**

**Sasori: tehehe( goes to back room)**

**Kisame: whatever you say Leader.( drags a screaming Itachi off to back room)**

**Pein: ahem. I want in on the fun. Everyone else gets to sleep with someone, gay or otherwise.**

**Ydwtk: Konan is in the back room, just past the laundry room. Have fun.**

**Okay, no more interruptions.**

**Erm, R&R or I will yell at you! If you are reading this far then you must like it!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU!!!!**

**Ydwtk**

**p.s. I do have some mental issues… but that's just mood swings there. You should see my friend James… he's got it bad. And he's a total wack job**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back, and I do not own Naruto or any of it's chars. **

**I don't have anything to say except for thank you to all of my reviewers.**

**Enjoy**

**Ydwtk**

chapter ten

An interesting turn of events.

FANGIRLS! DOZENS OF FANGIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke glared at all of them.

"leave my house or you will BURN!" he growled.

"but Sasuke-kun, think of what _we_ could do for you, not that pink-haired slut." Said one of them.

"three."

The first two approached, swinging their hips seductively. "lets go find a dark room."

"two"

they grabbed his arms with one of their arms and their other hands slid further south. "you like that. We can give you some more."

"one." Sasuke burst into motion. He flung the two fangirls back into the crowd and his hands flashed.

"Katon: housenka no jutsu." Sasuke spat several dozen fireballs, and the fangirls let themselves be burned. They screamed in pleasure. _ Wtf?_

The two girls who had first come onto him ran at him. They tackled him and their hands shot down to his cock. They rubbed it and slid their hands inside his pants.

"that's it." Sasuke kicked out with his feet, sending them flying back into the throng. He activated his Sharingan and cursed as he felt his pants tighten. _I'm being molested by fangirls. How pathetic. And worst of all, my body likes it!_ "the next one of you that comes near me dies."

The two that came on to him stood back up.

Sasuke's hands flashed again.

"suiton: Baku suishouha!" he spat a large stream of water and it overcame the crowd. They flew out of his house and into the street. The water came back and formed a wall. Sakura walked in and saw the wall of water and twitched.

"What did they do?"

"they came on to me. I defended my self. They still came onto me."

"and judging by that" she pointed to the noticeable bulge in his pants. " you liked it."

"I've had that since I left the table." He lied.

"oh really." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"yes really. Oh, they ruined dinner."

"its fine. The snacks are filling everyone up. I found some fangirls hanging by the entrance and I kicked their asses. Remembering that you were alone, I came to find you. From now on, you will never be alone."

Sasuke appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to be. Come on, its gift time."

Sasuke picked her up and brought her to the gift room.

Sakura's eyes widened. There was a mountain of presents.

"there were several people from the hospital who stopped buy to give them to you." He said.

Sasuke left her there and went to find Naruto. Said hyperactive knucklehead was grinding with Hinata, which highly disturbed Sasuke.

"ahem" Sasuke coughed. The two stopped and Naruto glared at him.

"can you announce that it's gift time."

"sure, teme." Naruto sucked in a lot of air. Sasuke covered his ears.

"**GIFT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Naruto screamed.

"ow" said several people.

Sasuke turned and several people followed him to another room. Sakura sat on top of the mountain and smiled at him. She looked like a princess.

Several cries of "open mine first!" filled he room. Sakura held up a hand and grabbed a random present.

"From Naruto." She grunted. She expected some ramen, but she found a glittering bracelet. She slid it on next to Gaara's, and smiled down at the blonde.

"Thank you, Naruto." She picked up another present. It was from Chouji. It was a…

Several gifts later, Sakura sighed. Sasuke arranged all of this but he never even got her a present. Unless you count the child, fabulous dress, necklace, and party.

She led her guests out of the door, thanking them all. Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Anko stayed in their rooms.

"C'mon Sakura, I want to show you something." Said Sasuke. He led her out of the mansion into the central courtyard. Sakura gasped. In the courtyard was a beautiful garden, but what really amazed her was the center. In the center there did Sakura trees surround a pond, and the pond glinted in the moonlight. (A/n blame spell check. I am no poet and my girlfriend knows it. I once tried to recite poetry to her and she slapped me because it sounded like I was calling her fat. Ouch! It's true!)

Sasuke drew her over by the pond and held her there. He kneeled and reached into his pocket.

_Is he going to…? _Sakura thought.

"Sakura, I know this is sudden, but will you… marry me?" he pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. Inside, on a gold band, was the largest diamond Sakura had ever seen.

Sakura wanted to scream and faint right there. _SASUKE-KUN ASKED US TO MARRY HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at that ring! It's HUGE! Just like his…**

Only then did Sakura realize what it meant if she said yes. She might become Sasuke's baby machine, which meant she wouldn't be walking much. She also realized that they were too young to marry.

Then the thought struck her. _Itachi_. If he knew, then Sakura would be his target, or worse. _I am being so selfish! Sasuke-kun loves me! He WILL protect me!_

"Yes." She breathed. She then tackled Sasuke, kissing him and sending them into the pond.

His tongue entered her mouth, exploring every inch of it, and then engaging in a battle with her tongue. Sasuke's hands found themselves winding under Sakura's dress. He grabbed her ass and picked them up from the pond.

He jumped up to the upper story, and navigated the halls until he found their room. He broke the kiss for a second when his lungs were screaming for air. He kicked open the door and then unzipped Sakura's dress. The heavy clothing fell to the ground, and so did Sasuke's jacket, shirt and pants.

He jumped on the bed, still kissing her. He felt Sakura's hands find there way to his boxers, and his already hardened cock. He undid her bra and tossed it aside. She slowly slid off his boxers, along with his shoes. Sasuke smirked and off went Sakura's clothing. Sasuke trailed kisses down her neck, licking the valley of her breasts. His hands gently massaged her breasts, causing Sakura to moan loudly.

Sasuke couldn't wait any longer. He positioned himself at her entrance, and began pumping in and out. Sakura practically screamed his name in ecstasy. She arched her back and dug his nails into his back.

"Ahem" came someone coughing.

They turned to see Kakashi standing in the doorway. Sasuke immediately covered Sakura and then glared at Kakashi.

"I can't get any sleep, so could you keep it down." Said Kakashi.

"Shut the fuck up and get out of here, pervert." Growled Sasuke. Kakashi poofed away and Sakura sighed. In their embarrassment they had both reached their climax.

They continued anyway.

**That was a weird chapter. **

**Sakura: the next time some other women even TOUCHES you, you will kill them. Understood!**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**Ydwtk: calm down, both of you. You're getting married, remember? **

**S&S: yeah.**

**Itachi: there is no such thing as men, there is no such thing as men…(rocks in fetal position)**

**Ydwtk: If there is no such thing as men, then what are you.**

**Itachi: …**

**Ydwtk and Sasuke: gay.**

**Ydwtk: anyhow, review or I will castrate you(jk)**

**Ydwtk**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I forget, Sasuke, do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: he no own me or Naruto and ESPECIALLY not Sakura (she's mine, back off, perv boy), but if he owned Naruto, he would have had the dobe's tongue cut out second episode at the latest, because he couldn't stop saying believe it.**

**Ydwtk: damn straight. I DO own Sasuke's (spoiler alert. Kudos to any who can guess what I was talking about. And for one thing I AM STRAIGHT! That was to clear anything up.) I also own the plot of this story. Oh, and Sasuke, I heard that. I am not animechar-sexual (made that up), although I know someone who is and wants to be in a threesome with Sasuke and Naruto. (that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard.)**

**Sasuke: NO WAY IN HELL!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: yay!**

**Everyone stares at Naruto.**

**Ydwtk: I guess this is the end, mes amis (my friends). I am not French, and my French sucks, as you can see. I put in the little French pieces because that's kinda how I speak(it drives my girlfriend crazy). Anyhow, this is the last chapter(tears). C'est le fin. (it's the end, I think? I told you I suck, and no offense to those French/Canadian people who are reading this.)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter eleven

Dreams come true.

**9 months later.**

Sasuke bolted up when he heard Naruto, the current Hokage, yelling at him. During Sakura's pregnancy Sasuke had gotten a job at the academy, helping kids with really anything that they needed help with. For the last month though, he had been placed in charge of detention. Very boring. Especially since the kids there just slept through the entire class.

"Teme! Sakura-ch" Naruto stopped. Sasuke had gotten sick of Naruto calling **his** Sakura 'Sakura-chan' and had threatened the blonde in many ways. "Sakura is in the delivery room!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Dobe stay here." Sasuke bolted out of the academy and down to then hospital.

He ran up to the desk and pounded on the reception bell.

"Calm down." Said the receptionist, an old woman who looked like she didn't care about anything. "How can I help you?"

"Sakura's delivery room. Where is it?"

"Answer these questions exactly. Now, are you related to the baby?"

"Yes."

"Are you related to the mother?"

"She's my fiancée, goddamn it!" he practically screamed.

"How are you related to the baby.''

"I'm the father, goddamn it. Now where is the fucking delivery room?!" he did scream this time, and he held the receptionist in the air.

He was one-pissed 17-year old.

"Room 109." The receptionist gasped. Sasuke dropped her and ran to the delivery room.

He arrived just in time to see his baby be pulled from her mother, who was screaming in agony, and holding Ino's hand.

"Thanks Ino." Sasuke breathed. He ran over and took Sakura's hand from Ino, who was staring at her black and blue hand.

"It's a boy." Said the doctor. "there's another one coming.''

"oh, fuck no." Sakura screamed.

She clenched Sasuke's hand and Sasuke could feel bones crack and he winced in pain. Sakura was much worse. She screamed out curses, some of which Sasuke wondered where she got them.

"push, push, now… its out." Said the doctor. He pulled the second baby out.

"it's a girl. Congratulations, you've got twins!" said the doctor. Sakura collapsed from the exhaustion and Sasuke took his two newborns into his arms. The girl had black eyes like Sasuke's, but they shined much more than his did. The boy had Sakura's eyes and had the same blank stare as Sasuke.

Sasuke was in heaven. He had two kids and a beautiful wife. "I will protect you as atonement for what I did for your mother. I swear never to let anyone touch you, my precious little Uchihas (a/n yes he's OOC. I know, but you would think that is kind of how he would act when his dream of reviving his clan is realized. Est-ce que tu comprehendes[Trans: do you understand?)

He looked over to his fiancée, and then Kakashi walked into the room.

"So you've done it, Sasuke." He said.

"Hn" 

Under his mask, Kakashi smiled. _You may have grown, but on the inside you're still the same boy as you were those years ago._ "I would try and break that habit if I were you."

"Hn"

"SASUKE!!" Sakura shot up from her bed.

"Sakura, you should rest." He said, giving her and odd look

"Can I at least see my kids?"

"not right now"

"please?"

"no"

"GIMME MY KIDS YOU GODDAMN UCHIHA!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Don't curse in front of my kids!" Sasuke teased. "I'll hold them for now, you need to rest." He urged. He kissed the hand that reached out and smiled at his fiancée.

Sakura pouted and then

It was going to be an interesting future.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/n I know they don't have names, YET. There WILL be a sequel, and I have begun to write it. It takes place 8 years in the future! The babies' names are Sayuri and Sanosuke. I realize that they have been used in other stories. Sayuri was the name of their daughter in Obsidian Petals by you.broke.a.promise., the sequel to Stand My Ground. Both are excellent stories, so I recommend them. Sanosuke was in some story that I forget the name of. If it was in your story, tell me and I will give you credit for it. **

**Note, I am NOT copying anyone's ideas intentionally, so if you feel that way I am sorry. I have no other names that I can think of. If anyone can recommend some names and PLEASE TELL ME GENDER! Also, how many additional kids should Sasuke and Sakura have in the next 8 years? (0-4 kids, and age please.) they are rabbits after all ;).**

**Any questions or suggestions are appreciated, and will be answered/ responded to in the first chappy of the sequel. It is called Repent(see a pattern here?) I will not give out spoilers, unless I feel it won't ruin the story. As a note, my sister ended up loving this story, and I don't know why. She has now become a sasusaku fan and she is beginning to write some of her own stories. I may make an Itasaku story further down the line, but I doubt it. I also am currently writing other stories, one is called What Could Have Been, but Never Was. It is what could have happened if Sasuke had stayed in Konoha. There is another in that series, called Further Back, More Hope. It is what would have happened if Itachi hadn't slaughtered the clan, and someone else did. Itachi finds love, (coincidentally) in Sakura's older sister. I realize that this plot looks similar to Safe From Harm and Beyond Harm, but I did not read those until far after I started the stories. I have 300 (random number) other stories started, but most will never hit the press, or even get finished.**

**If you wish for me to write a story(not recommended, but feel free to pm me or tell me in a review) then give me a couple of ideas to go on. No Yaoi or Yuri, and I will tell you if I will do the story(I have officially run out of ideas, so that is why I am saying this. It's kinda scary. Normally I have thousands of ideas and not enough notebooks. Now it's the other way around, and my computer's a spaz, so it's hard to type.)**

**On another note, I may make a sequel that takes place 4 years in the future. Please tell me if you would like one, and if so, then can you give me a plot starter? Oh, and should I make another chapter of their wedding?**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks to all, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Ydwtk.**


	12. authors note  READ FOR THE LOVE OF

**A/N**

**I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the story. Kudos to ****SasuMiWonderful!****You gave me an idea and I am going to put in a sequel 4 years later. I know I am you said two, and I value all of your opinions, but I am no good at all trying to depict little kids, 4 years is the least I can get!**

**Anyhow, if you want to contribute to the story, feel free and I shall give you the rights to write different versions of both stories! Just please, can ye mention my name at least once? Please?**

**Anyhow, gimme your thoughts and I will give you the credit! It's all the fun of coming up with a story and making me write it all!**

**I will put the first chapter of the new story up as soon as soon I can, but I warn you, these updates may take longer! I have a hell of a lot of work!**

**Ydwtk**

**Peace out yo! (Jk)**


	13. SEQUEL NOTES

**OH MY FUCKING GOD!**

**Sorry to tell you all this, but my computer erased all of the sequel( well the one that is 4 years in the future) so there will not be a sequel in 4 years time I DO however have one in eight years time. I will be putting it up today. It WILL however still be called repent.**

**Once again I am sorry.**

**To all my beloved readers (l/s note: BULL SHIT! YOU DON'T GIVE C- a/n WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE MY EX-GIRLFRIEND OUT OF THIS!) incase you haven't noticed, I broke up with my girlfriend, and yes it was a sad occasion. But that's all better now. When the first chapter of Repent goes up, you'll see how evil I am to Sasuke; I was venting out rage.**

**Any how, to all my readers, I thank you for reading and reviewing and stay tuned for the first chapter of Repent!**

**Ydwtk**


	14. His Last Gift

His Last Gift

As you can see by the title... this is not good news.

Marcus, A.K.A. youdon'twanttoknow, passed away at 7:37 last friday night due to his developing cancer. This is his sister here.

Marcus was a good friend and a good brother. He had good life, though not long. His stories can be continued by those who wish to. Just PM me with ideas and i'll hand over rights.

it was his wish. or would have been. Onewhowasborninhell and i will continue the stories.. but he's entering high school and me middle school so we'll be busy. Each of the "what if chronicles" will be distributed out and I'll combine them into a collection.

Just thought you would want to know.

Sammy


End file.
